Legend of Razgriz
by Shadow-jl
Summary: An novelization of Ace Combat 5, of which Blaze is a genetic experemnt, of which he was codenamed Razgriz
1. Briefing

**Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War**

This is a novelization of Ace Combat 5. I will also change the story a little to make it both more entertaining and Si-Fi. Thanks.

**Name:** Blaze, Adam  
**Age:** 21  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Height:** 5'10"  
**Weight:** 204 lbs.  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Background:** On of the most promising trainees under the command of Captain Bartlett, Adam Blaze seems to have a way of gathering loyalty from is fellow trainees. Blaze has an unnatural light blue color of eyes, with white pupils instead of black. As well, Blaze seems to have an extremely high I.Q. level, ranging in from 200 and 300. It is classified as to why. His callsign is, ironically, Blaze.

* * *

When Blaze removed his shirt, almost everyone looked. He stood 5'10, with an extremely muscular build with would have impress any woman, had there been one in the room. The guy at the other side of the ring just stared in fear.

"Think he takes steroids?" Hans Grimm asked to Chopper.

"I think he IS a steroid!" Chopper said in response.

The guy slowing walked into the middle of the ring. Blaze walked and stood there waiting. "So anything boxing style is allowed, right?" Blaze asked.

The guy nodded slowly. He was a boxer, annual glove champion. He was a muscular man himself. But it was clear that Blaze was a fighter as well. He took a quick jab. Blaze deflected it with is right hand. He then took a few more quick jabs, studying the skill of the larger man. Blaze blocked all of them… and then counterattacked.

In the jab, Blaze grabbed his wrist and locked his opponent's arm in his. His other hand then grabbed the arm to keep him from moving, as the arm which had hooked his opponent move to smack his fish into this stomach. Blaze let go of the arm but only of raise his foot into his opponent's face.

Blaze stepped back a few feet as he waited for his opponent to get up. "What kind of boxing is that?"

Blaze answered, "Kickboxing"

His opponent laughed, "Funny guy. Alright, I walked into that one."

"Alright, Nuggets! Briefing!" Came a call from the door.

Blaze looked at the door to the gym and saw three people there. The on in the middle was Captain Bartlett. The other two was a reporter named Albert Genette and a woman he recognized as Second Lieutenant Kai Nagase. He had never really talked to her, so he didn't know much about her. She just stared at him in surprise. He looked at himself. Was something wrong?

Bartlett looked before saying, "Kid! I thought I told you not to take off your shirt. Now look what you've done! The lady is falling in love with you!"

Nagase looked before at Bartlett before looking away at something other then Blaze. Chopper saw it, but Blaze didn't. Blaze shrugged and said, "Sorry, Sir. I'll make sure it happens again, Sir."

"I caught that. If you… Hey. That sounded like the motor mouth over there!" Bartlett said, pointing at Chopper, "Don't you dare start sound like him or I'll run you over the ground like goddamn lawnmower! Do you understand, Kid?"

"Yes, Captain!" Blaze said, as he put his shirt on. "If I start talking like Chopper, you're going to force me to beat the crap out of you and causing you to go into early retirement! You don't' what me to have to do that. Understood."

Bartlett gave him a dark look for a second. Besides Chopper, Blaze was the only one who wasn't intimidated by him. Blaze was also considered to be the best pilot in under Bartlett's command, gifted in a cockpit. Blaze then said, "I wish to assure you that I don't what that to happen either."

Bartlett shook his head. Chopper and Grimm laughed out loud. Blaze looked Nagase, who showed a slight smile. She seemed pale. "Are you ok?" Blaze asked her. "You look like you're about to faint."

"I'm not in the mode for jokes." Nagase answered, "Sorry."

"I wasn't joking. You look like your about to faint." Blaze said.

"Hey, while we're at it, where is everybody else?" Chopper asked.

"Dead." Nagase answered.

"Excuse me. What do you mean 'dead'?" Blaze asked.

"She means that their dead." Bartlett said. "There was an engagement earlier today. Beyond Nagase, the only nuggets alive are the ones that didn't leave the ground. Now, I want all of you briefing room for tomorrow's flight."

"Tomorrow's fight? Several people died and they going to send us back up?" Chopper exclaimed, "They're insane!"

"No." Blaze said, "They're stupid. Not insane."

"Give me a break man!"

"Am… Am I going to fly?" Grimm asked.  
"Not yet." Bartlett said, "I what to iron you out a little more first. Hey, Kid! Why did they force me to ground you, anyway?"

"Oh!" Blaze said, "The emperor of the base wanted me to show off my kickboxing skills to the general that was visiting."

"How did make you out to look like?" Chopper asked.

"The usual." Blaze asked. "I had superhuman fighting and piloting skills, was ridiculously loyal and the I.Q. level of a mentally retarded chimpanzee."

"The way all good soldiers are supposed to be!" Bartlett said.

Blaze nodded. "Pretty much, yea"

Bartlett chuckled. The three nuggets; Nagase, Chopper, and Blaze sat in their respected sets after entering the briefing room.

Bartlett sat down and leaned back, staring that the ceiling. Blaze looked around. Not very many left all right. He had mixed feelings about between being glad and sad that didn't go up into the air today.

Blaze noticed that Nagase was looking at him again. She quickly turned away. What the? Blaze looked himself over. He even used a window as a mirror to see his face refection. Was there something wrong with the way he looked? He couldn't see any.

"Bartlett suddenly said. "I know you don't like this but we're short on people!"

_Don't like thisis an understatement_, Blaze thought to himself. He despised it with an undying passion. They were all barely out of replacement pilot training and now they were being set out on real missions. It had only been a 3 months since they finished training in Heierlark. Blaze decided that both he and Chopper were right about command: they were stupid _and_ insane.

These thoughts all came into Blaze's mind as Bartlett continued, "So all of you nuggets are going to be sitting alert. We're going to be launching tomorrow, so I what you glued to me up there in case anything happens. Nagase!"

Nagase, who had taken another look at Blaze while he wasn't looking suddenly turned to Bartlett and said, "Sir!" She hoped that she wasn't too loud to bring any suspicions to mind of anyone in the room. "You'll be flying number 2 on my wing. Gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what you'll get into. Davenport! I what you to be on my number 3, because you might talk someone to death if I'm too far way from you. Kid!"

Blaze knew who he meant when Bartlett said that name. "Sir!"

"You're my tail wingmen. Because you're my best wing at the moment, so I want you're eyes glued to Nagase. If mine leave her, yours better be on her. You understand!"

"Yes, sir!" Blaze answered.

"Lucky dog." Blaze heard someone say.

"What was that, Blackfly?" Blaze asked the guy who said it.

"What was what?"

"What did you just say? I didn't hear you."

"I didn't say anything." Blackfly said defensively… giving Nagase the impression that he did and didn't what anyone toknow about it.

"Alright, Kid. There is no need to embarrass anyone!" Bartlett said, "Dismissed!"

* * *

I also have a romance between Nagase and Blaze because I personally think that she was in love with him in the game. I think that I will also make a some more character discriptions because I can. What untill next chapter. **Shadowjl**


	2. Journal Entry 1 Nagase

**Journal Entry 523**

**Sometimes, I can act like a little girl. For example,today I saw Second Lieutenant Adam Blaze without his shirt. I couldn't help but stare him.**

**What's worse is that Captain Bartlett saw it! Thankfully, Blaze is pretty dense when it comes to people and their feelings, so I don't think he understood why I was staring. I don't what he to talk to me about how he would like us to be friends. I sure I would shrivel up and die. God, I am 23 years old and I'm starting to have a crush on one of my fellow trainees! Unbelievable!**

**What a horrible day! 8 people are died today in a dogfight between Wardog and some unknown fighter aircraft. I watched as fellow trainees dropped like flies. I thought that my second instructor made it out alive, but he crashed on landing. **

**The reporter that was flying with Captain Bartlett seemed to be impressed with my flying skills, but the Captain wasn't. He seemed to think that I the way I fly was going to get me killed. I survived. What was wrong with my flying?**

**Now, there are only a handful of trainees left. Tomorrow, I will be going up into the air yet again. This time, the captain had me flying second to him because he wants to 'keep an eye on me so I won't get into anything'! And if he isn't doing that, Blaze will because is Bartlett's best. Having Blaze watch me… There I go again with the crush. Have to watch that. People will begin to talk.**

**Well here is to tomorrow… Which couldn't go any worse then today.**

**-Kei Nagase

* * *

**

Ever once and a while I will have a journal entery from one of the characters, mostly Blaze and Nagase. I wish I had a way making the entries larger, but I haven't come up with one. Sorry that this update is short. Untill next time. 


	3. First Engagment

**Name**: Nagase, Kei  
**Age**: 23  
**Height**: 5' 6"  
**Weight**: 104 lbs.  
**Hair color**: black  
**Eye color**: brown  
**Blood type**: A  
**Background:** Second Lieutenant Kei Nagase is an excellent pilot; seem to be cool under pressure. Kei Nagase is the 108th Squadron's only female pilot, which seems to spend most of the time by herself. She is extremely loyal to squad members; particularly Captain Jack Bartlett and Second Lieutenant Adam Blaze.

* * *

While awaiting briefing for there coming flight, Blaze thought up a poem about one of his favorite figures of legend. He wrote: 

_Amidst of the eternal waves of time  
__From a change of a ripple the storm shall rise  
__Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
__Behold the Razgriz, it wings of black sheath_

Blaze stopped his pen and looked up, wondering what to write next. It was at that moment that Bartlett had entered the room with Captain Allen Hamilton and Lt. Colonel Orson Perrault.

Blaze had very low opinion of both men. Perrault was egotistical, arrogant, and a bit sexist. He seemed to feel that Nagase didn't belong there because she was a woman. It was part of the reason that she was the only female on the base.

It was his sixth sense that caused Blaze to dislike Hamilton. He was a great officer; good natured, thou had a cool demeanor. It was his eyes that Blaze did like. There was something in them that he couldn't identify. He didn't like it. Hamilton's opinion of him wasn't much different. They didn't like each other.

Blaze just listened as the two of them briefed them. While he paid attention the briefing, Blaze look at the poem. He had the first verse but need time to think up the next. He would have to wait until tonight or tomorrow to finish the next verse.

"Second Lieutenant Adam Blaze" Perrault called out.

"Yes, Sir." Blaze called out.

"Are you listening to the briefing or writing poetry?" Perrault asked with annoyance.

"Both, Sir." Blaze said. "Do you wish me to repeat what you and Captain Hamilton said to prove that I was paying attention, Sir?"

Nagase, who had been beside him, looked for a moment. So did many of the other nuggets in Bartlett's command. None of them thought he was the type for poetry. Then again, the only hobby that anyone had ever seen of him was kickboxing.

"Please." Perrault said, excepting him to fail at it, making him the laugh stock of the squadron.

Bartlett smiled. He knew what was coming. "Very well. 'An unidentified aircraft was spotted…" Blaze began.

Nagase stared at him in shock. Bartlett's smile grew larger. Blaze was, literally, repeating very words that Hamilton and Perrault used in the briefing of the mission. Then stopped.

"Continue." Perrault said.

"Very well, Sir" Blaze said, shrugging, "'Second Lieutenant Adam Blaze. Are you listening to the briefing or writing poetry?' After I ask you if youif you wanted me to repeat everythingthat you siad. you answered,'Please.' And at that point I started repeat the briefing to prove that I was paying attention, Sir."

Perrault's jaw was on the ground. Even Hamilton was staring at this point. "Man, you're a genius!" Chopper said.

"I know. Everyone keeps telling me." Blaze said. "Naming those people that tested my I.Q. rating."

"What was it registered at?" Chopper asked.

Blaze gave the question some thought. "Hmm… between 200 and 300, I think. I wasn't really paying them much attention." Blaze answered.

"What in the hell are you doing on an Air Force Base? You…"

"I should be many things, but I **want **to be a fighter pilot." Blaze said, "I don't think the briefing is done. Shouldn't we be going back to it?"

----------

When the four planes got into the sky, Bartlett got them into formation, He in the front, Nagase left, Chopper right, Blaze in trail position. Nagase was edging after the last dogfight, only a day before. She wasn't sure how she was able to keep her cool.

She wondered what kind of many Blaze was. After all, if his I.Q. was a high as he said it was, she would have seen him **making** aircraft instead of flying them. Then again, just yesterday she could see him as a professional weightlifter or fighter instead of a pilot, too. What kind of man chooses to get into the cockpit of a fighter and risk his life when he could be just about anything else?

"This is Heartbreak One of Wardog Squadron. We are approaching the target and have him on radar." Bartlett's voice said over the radio, cutting off Nagase's thoughts.

"Roger. This is AWACS, callsign Thunderhead." another voice from the radio said, one Nagase never heard before today. "Escort the target to the ground. Do not fire on the target. Repeat, to **not** fire on the target."

"You got that, nuggets?" Bartlett called out.

"Wardog 2, Roger."

"Wardog 3, Roger."

Blaze didn't respond. Which was higher unusual for him. He wound normally respond immediately. After the silence, Bartlett screamed. "Wardog 4! Hellllooo! Can you hear me, Kid? You better be marking our trail, son!"

"Affirmative, Wardog 1." Blaze said. "I am marking your trail."

"Well you sound confident at least." Bartlett said.

However, Blaze barely heard it for his thoughts were elsewhere. Something was wrong. His sixth sense was telling him of something but he couldn't read was it was. If Emily was hear, she would tell him that bad men were coming. He knew some sort of threat was out there.

"Man I'm glad you drew the sort straw instead of me" Chopper called out of his friend.

"Second Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, zip it!" Bartlett barked out, "You need a nick name too?"

"I respectfully asked to be called Chopper, sir. I'm afraid I may not be able to respond to any other moniker." Chopper answered, feeling that it was the best way to avoid a neck name.

"Hmm… that does fit you well." Bartlett said, "I have a better name for you, but I'll keep it to myself, Okay?"

"Doubt you'll keep it to yourself for very long, sir." Blaze said.

"Kid, shut that smart mouth of yours!" Bartlett called out, "and you better not teach that sister of yours how to be a smartass, either. It'll get her killed"

Blaze laughed at that. Bartlett didn't know much about his sister beyond the fact he had one. "I don't think that a 9 year old girl like Emily is going to make smartass remarks yet, sir!"

"Don't teach her, Kid!" Bartlett said. "That an order!"

"I taught myself, so if she becomes like that, she will too." Blaze said. "Sorry."

"Tally ho, we got company!"

As Wardog changed vectors, Blaze again found himself at the edge of something, his sixth sense going off like mad. Something was extremely wrong. He just couldn't shake the feeling off. Something was about to happen.

"You are forbidden of fire on the target until I say it is ok, you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" all 3 wingmen responded.

"Good!"

Blaze had got the feeling that Bartlett was taking to him mostly. Bartlett was a veteran fighter pilot, an Ace in the war 15 years ago. You don't get a rep like his without developing incredible instincts and learning when to listen to them. Blaze had the feeling that Bartlett could sense Blaze' uneasiness. He was concerned that he might fire without the go ahead.

Barlett called out, "Ok, where's 'Motormouth Chopper'?"

"What? That's you're name for me!" Chopper cried out.

"You have a knack for comic dialogue." Bartlett said in response, "Mind sending the surrender request for me?"

"Oh, Please. Age before beauty"

"In other words; I would love too." Blaze said.

Nagase laughed. She had too. She knew what Blaze just implied. "Kid, you want 'a die!"

"I think that the captain is shy around strangers, but you not." Blaze said, "Now, why don't you be a good little nugget and do as our captain asks?"

Chopper gave out a sigh. Blaze was the one person that, if he wanted, could outclass him in insults. Chopper opened a channel. "Attention, unidentified aircraft. Change course to our beckon immediately!"

Bartlett then said, "Good. Good."

Chopper gave out a nervous sigh before continuing, "We will direct you to the nearest airbase. Lower your landing gear if you understand."

"Sir, we have multiple bogeys, inbound to our positions." Blaze said.

Nagase looked at her radar. She didn't see anything. How could Blaze say…? "Wardog, bogeys inbound." Thunderhead suddenly called out, "Crossing the border at vector 280, Altitude 6,000. Coming head on."

"Crossing the pond to give cover for there spy plane." Bartlett said, reading the tactic being use, "Now there's a fighter pilot worth is wings!"

"I was going to tell you not to kid like that Blaze, but I see that weren't!" Chopper said. "How did you know about them?"

"Captain, they're hostile." Blaze said, ignoring Choppers question.

"Kid, you are not the fire till I say its okay!" Bartlett said, "You understand?"

"Yes, Captain. Over and out." Blaze said.

Nagase was extremely uneasy. Blaze said that there were inbound planes coming and he was right. Now he was saying that they were hostile. She could feel that he would be right about that as well.

As the planes came into view, like hawks seeking there pray, they suddenly change their vectors and came strait at them. "Nagase! Sharp right!" Blaze cried out suddenly.

As Blaze predicted they were, indeed, hostile. Two missiles suddenly appeared almost out of nowhere. However, because Nagase listened to Blaze and made a sharp right, the missile didn't lock on. It just flew into the ocean. The same with the second, with lock on Blaze. Blaze rolled left and right in a quick position, causing the missile to lose it lock.

"They're firing at us." Chopper screamed.

"Captain, requesting permission of fire!" Blaze cried out, aware that he hadn't received the okay, yet.

"Wardog, this is Thunderhead! Hold your fire until further orders!"

"What did you just say!" Blaze screamed.

"Oh c'mon, man!" Chopper added, "Those aren't blanks they're firing out at us."

"Shut up and fire back!" Bartlett called out.

"The captain's orders to fire are good enough for me!" Blaze called. "Edge, there is a bandit on your left!"

"How are you doing that?" Chopper exclaimed. Blaze seemed to know what the planes were doing better then the radar!

"Wardog, I ordered weapons safe!" Thunderhead cried out.

"Shuv it!" Bartlett screamed out, "I'm not going to watch any more of my pilots die!"

Blaze didn't answer. He moves lift before he suddenly hit the brakes, almost stalling his plane. The plane which had just got a radar lock on him flashed by, Blaze hit accelerated allow him to get a radar lock on the plane. Blaze fired. The plane was no longer in the ski.

"Kill confirmed. I most say that was impressive." Copper said.

Nagase had to agree. Blaze seemed to have inhuman reflexes and reaction time. Then again, he also seemed almost psychic with his protections on what the enemy planes were doing.

Nagase radar lock went red as the plane was about to move right. When she fired her missile, it when straight into the engine. The plane went doing into the ski in pieces. "Enemy plane, shot down."

Thunderhead's voice suddenly came on the radio, saying "Unidentified recon plane down."

"Aw, what a shame. Too tried to party." Bartlett remarked.

"Hey, Chopper! How are you holding up, pal? Blaze said.

"Not nearly as well as you. You're faster then lightning, Kid!" Copper replied with obvise admiration.

"There are planes coming in on vector 280, altitude 6475." Blaze said, again making an impossible prediction. "Same as ours. Probable hostile, Captain."

"Listen, Kid…" Bartlett began.

"Bogeys, head on from 280." Thunderhead called out, true to what Blaze said.

"Kid! I don't know how you know things better then the radar, but… keep doing it!" Bartlett said. "God, I like you!"

Nagase and Chopper had to agree. It was impossible not to like a man that could do what Blaze was doing, but keep a humble opinion of himself. The plane same head on. Nagase went right as the plane burned past her. Bartlett fired on the lead plane, talking it down almost immedaitlly. _As fast and skilled as always_, Nagase thought.

But Blaze was even faster. No human could be flying that plane; no human had ability to fly like that. It wasn't possible… only it was. As Blaze fired a missile at the first plane, he suddenly went after a second. His guns shot holes in the enemy plane. Both planes which Blaze had engaged exploded almost at the same time. It wasn't possible… but it was.

"All enemy aircraft shot down." Thunderhead said.

"Are any more coming, Blaze?" Nagase asked, relying more on his opinion, which was a lot better.

No answer.

"Well it seems that we can still hold our own out here. Hey Kid, can you still hear me?" Bartlett asked, noting Blaze said nothing.

"Yes, Sir. I hear you just fine." Blaze said, "Nagase, to answer you question: negative. All enemies destroyed."

"Well it seems that we can hold our own out here." Bartlett said, "Hey Kid. To commend the fact that we all came out of this alive, I'll allow you to keep your nick name. Got it?" Blaze was about to answer, but Bartlett immeditly said, "Good."

"Man I swear…" Chopper said.

_Amen to that_, Blaze though.

All the way home, Nagase couldn't stop taking looks at Blaze's plane.


	4. Zero Limits

**Name**: Bartlett, Jack  
**Age**: 42  
**Height**: 5'10"  
**Weight**: 154 lbs  
**Hair color**: Black/Gray  
**Eye color**: Brown  
**Blood type**: O  
**Background:** Captain Jack Bartlett is the leader of the 108th Tactical Squadron stationed at Sand Island Navel Base. While is skills in a cockpit was second to none, he makes rash mid-air decisions which have gotten him reprimanded dozens of times. Because of this, he had been a captain for 15 years. He values the lives of his wingmen over everything else… including his own.

* * *

As soon as they touched the ground, Bartlett was requested to report to Perrault's office. Blaze shuck his head. He finally said, "I don't understand why they even bother to reprimand him anymore. He is going to be a captain forever more." 

"It's procedure!" Chopper replied, "After all, they have to set 'an example' to us junior officers. Give me a break."

"So in other words: they're stupid." Blaze said.

"You have a doubt about it?" Chopper said.

"You guys!" Nagase suddenly said. "You really should stop insulting the commanding officers."

"Why?" Both of men said.

"Because if they hear you, you'll both get reprimanded with Captain Bartlett!" Nagase explained.

Blaze frowned. Chopper rolled his eyes. Then both of them shrugged. "What?"

"Nagase… Nagase… Nagase. Do you have to take **everything** so seriously?" Chopper said, "C'mon! You need to have fun once in a while!"

"That's not true." Blaze said, "You don't have too. Well, there is always the second option."

"What second option?"

"Go through an emotional breakdown and end up in a military mental hospital." Blaze said, "That option is always open!"

"That's not an option! That a consequence!" Chopper exclaimed, "One I don't want anyone to go through!"

Blaze looked at Nagase for a second. "Question: What needs to be done to make you smile a little?" Blaze asked, "Tickle you?"

"Hey, Kid!" Chopper cried out, "Don't get kinking on her!"

Blaze gave Chopper a black look "Davenport… Do you want me to drag you into the ring?"

"**NO!**" Chopper said, "No! No! I didn't survive that dogfight just to get killed by you!"

"Then take that back!" He wasn't joking.

"I take it back. Sorry!"

"Good." Blaze said, satisfied. "Well, I'm to get something to eat. Anyone what to join me?"

-----------

"Pops, that kid was inhuman. There is no way he just a trainee!" Bartlett said the older mechanic, "He was flying better than I was… He was flying better then you could!"

"You know, his eyes are strange." Pops said, "I hear of a project a long time ago…"

"15 years?" Bartlett said, thinking it might refer to the war.

"Longer. It was called Zero Limits. Several pregnant women had there unborn babies injected with a formula call… Z-2... F-3… Formula X! That's it. Formula X! The formula injected into the babies was to give them superhuman capabilities and genetic information."

"What happened to these kids?"

"They dead 6 months after birth. The Formula did what it was supposed to but it also caused a cellular breakdown which took their lives." Pops explained, "To my knowledge, they never fixed the problem."

"You think that this kid might be a bi-product of this project?" Bartlett asked, "That they might have fixed the problem with this formula?"

"Well, the reason why I brought it but was because all the babies which were apart of this project were rumored to have blue eyes with white pupils."

"Like the Kid's." Bartlett said.

"Realized that this project was given up on… at least officially." Pops said.

Bartlett nodded, "The 'Gray Men'?"

Pops nodded.

"I have never met his sister, Emily, but I hear a great deal about her from the Kid." Bartlett said, "I don't think he made her up. She is real."

"I didn't say your young trainee isn't what he claims to be." Pops warned, "He may be a survivor of the war. He could even be ignorant of his creation… or a creation from a project similar on Osean side. We don't know." Pops said, "My suggestion is to do nothing but train him… and see what he does."

Bartlett nodded. Seemed like the best course of action.

-----------

Blaze continued to tinker with the radio when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. The door was open, so he just looked… and was taken back at who it was. He was expecting Chopper asking him how his radio was going or Bartlett tell him how good, or bad, he did today.

However, what he got was a Kei Nagase in paints and sleeveless white shirt. "Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing Chopper's radio." Blaze asked, "After he found out about my I.Q. looked up my education and found out that I have degrees in electronics. So he suckered me into this."

Nagase smiled a little. That was Chopper all right. "Why does he trust you so much? Chopper, I mean." Nagase looked up a little, "Actually, when I think about, everyone trusts you. Even Captain Bartlett and he don't trust anyone."

"He trusts Pops." Blaze pointed out, before he frowned, "As for the other people, I don't know. I think Chopper trusts me for the same reason he trust you and the Captain… he is a good judge of character."

"You think that Chopper trusts me?" Nagase asked.

"Yes, I do." Blaze said, "That's really the question, isn't it? Does anyonetrust you?"

Nagase looked at him for a second and found him, surprisingly, correct. "God, you are perceptive about everything, aren't you?"

Blaze laughed, "I wish I could introduce you to Emily. She is only 9, but she makes myelook blind to other people's feelings." Blaze said. "If it makes you feel better; I trust you. You're not finished training and you kept you cool in two dogfights. I think you're going to become an excellent pilot." Blaze stated, "And before you ask, I am not 'just saying that'!"

Nagase turned way from him, suddenly shy and uncomfortable. She finally said, "I should let you finish fixing Chopper's radio." Nagase said, find herself wanted to get back to her room "Good night, Blaze"

"Good night, Lieutenant." Blaze said.

Blaze turned back to his work as Nagase walked out, feeling like a complete coward. She was calm and collective in the sky but when taking to a man she liked, she nerves just seemed to give out.

She turned to her book. It always took her mind of things when she read it. Even if it wasn't complete.


	5. Journal Entry 2 Blaze

**Entry 784**

**They is an old saying, 'If something is seems too good to be true, it probably is'. I think that I just crossed that line in the eyes of Captain Jack Bartlett. He and Pops were talking along and I know that I was about me.**

**I should be careful from here on out. Part of the reason why I joined the Air Force out of all of the other military organizations was because I didn't wish to draw any attention, but with that kind of skill, I just did. Especially when I when I was telling my wingmen what I knew because of my sixth sense.**

**I guess that that what happens with the adrenaline is pumping through me. I didn't really think about what I was doing until after I was on the ground. At that time the dogfight was over and it was too late.**

**When think about the dogfight I have one thing to say about 'Thunderhead' and his orders… THAT MAN IS SO PIGHEAD! He ordered weapons safe after we were being attack! Did he want use shot down or something? My god!**

**Gettingthat outmakesme feel so much better. Sigh. I think that Nagase also need something to make her feel better. She takes everything so seriously. It doesn't matter the subject, it was a serious matter to her. She needs to unwind a little. As well, she should a lot more confidence then she has. She seems to have no faith in any of her abilities and I thought she flew so beautifully. She was amazing up there. I guess that it's not really my business. But she has so much potential.**

**I wonder if it has anything to do with the reason why she always looks so sad. To my knowledge, she has never smiled while I was around. I guess she had a rough life.**

**Not that I can talk. Considering what Emily and I have been through, rough life is an understatement. After all, to our parents, we were not children. We are the 'Blue Dove' and the 'Razgriz'. May they both burn in hell! No, I should be like that. Another saying goes, 'Mindless hatred blackens the brightest heart'.**

**-Adam Blaze**


	6. A Lead Bird's Fall

**Name**: Alvin Davenport  
**Age**: 29  
**Height**: 6'1"  
**Weight**: 196 lbs  
**Hair color**: Black  
**Eye color**: Blue  
**Blood type**: B  
**Background:** A pilot with a lot of potential, Alvin Davenport doesn't seem to know how to stop talking. It doesn't matter if he is in the air or on the ground, his non-stop chatter doesn't fail to amuse, or exasperate, his fellow airmen. His Callsign is Chopper which he was also nicknamed for his big mouth.

* * *

_Here we go again!_Blaze thought as he behind the other 3 planes in his squadron. Again he was the trail plane and, again, they were going against spy planes. At least this time, they were unmanned drones and which were landing on a spy vessel.

To make it better, they didn't have to destroy the vessel. That meant that, if everything went well, there wouldn't be any causalities. If everything went well… that was what the high ups told them in briefing. Right.

"Wardog, this is AWACS Thunderhead." Thunderhead said, getting the attention of Wardog, "Unmanned reconnaissance drones returning to spy vessel Shoot them down before they escape."

"You got that, nuggets?" Bartlett asked then.

"Wardog 2, roger." Nagase said.

"Wardog 3, roger." Chopper said.

"Wardog 4, roger." Blaze said.

Nagase smiled a little. He was answering today. That was a good sign… she hoped. He noticed that Bartlett and Pops seemed somewhat shaken by how Blaze was flying. She hoped that Blaze didn't notice also.

"You are not to fire on the ship! Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." All three trainees said at once.

Bartlett smiled, "Good. Show me what you guys, and girl, got!

All four planes broke formation as the drones came into view. Bartlett look over the Ceres Ocean mostly as the other 3 planes engaged the drones. 3 drones were destroyed by machinegun fire in less then 3 minutes for being engaged. Chopper then said, "Spy drones make lousy pilots!"

"Noticed?" Blaze asked sarcastically as he destroyed another.

"Yea! Hey, I'm glad that these are just unmanned drones. Aren't you?" Chopper said.

"Agree. No fatalities, no remorse." Blaze answered.

"So we can just shoot them down and not worry about it." Chopper said in agreement.

_Amen to that_, Nagase thought. It was nice that Blaze agreed.

"Hey!" Bartlett yelled in response, "You guys better not get lax on your flying because these are drone!"

Bartlett just watched as the kid continued to destroy drone after drone. He was just using machinegun fire, not wasting a single missile. That took talent. He must be saving them for that 'just in case' scenario… one that which seemed to always pop up as of late. He could understand the reason for caution.

Nagase also seemed to be only using machinegun fire to shoot down the drones. Bartlett watched. Was she actually being sensible or trying to show off? He really hoped that it wasn't the later. That was dangerous. Bartlett had to look at the bright side; at least 5 year olds could out fly these drones. Bartlett then said, "I'm glad I don't have to go into a dogfight with these guys!"

"All recon planes shot down."

Blaze smiled with satisfaction… which quickly withered. Something was coming…

"Enemy aircraft inbound!" Thunderhead announced, "Approaching on Vector 280, same as last time."

"The same as last time!" Blaze exclaimed, "How many planes do they have lined up at the border?"

"It doesn't matter!" Bartlett said, "We only have 4 planes on our end. We better about."

All four planes turned tail as order. Blaze looked back. Su-27's. That was what he sensed was coming. Then he notice Chopper lagging behind. "Hey, Chopper! This is Blaze. You're lagging behind! They're catching up to you. Speed up!"

"Awe damn!" Chopper said, "I can't make it. They're running me down!"

"Oh, so you taking the trail position today, Rock'n Roller?" Bartlett said, "All right, I'll clear your six. The rest of you, stop gawking and start shooting."

"Edge, engaging!" Nagase said as she also turned to help Chopper.

"We're going to shoot them all down, Kid!" Bartlett called out to Blaze, "Heartbreak One, engaging!"

Blaze shock his head. "Here we go again! Blaze, Engaging!"

"Wardog, I ordered weapons safe." Thunderhead cried out, "You do not have autherization to engage at this time!"

The pilots that were going to chasing Chopper quickly noted that the rest of Wardog had turned around, for they quickly broke off pursuit. And headed for the other planes. Bartlett quickly gained a lock on one of the enemy planes and fired as it tried to pass. The missile the nose of the plane dead on. The pilot didn't have a chance.

Blaze made a drive. When he was completely upside down, he made and instant climb, accelerating to prevent a stall. He completed the move, the bogey was lock on. He instantly fired. The missile hit planes left wing. The pilot bailed as the plane went down. "Enemy down."

"You engaged without authorization!" Thunderhead cried out, "What are you thinking Wardog!"

"We're thinking that we want to live!" Blaze sceamed in response, "Do you **want** us to be shot down or something?"

"Second Lieutenant Adam Blaze!" Thunderhead called out.

"Yes, sir." Blaze said in response,knowing exactly what was coming.

However, Blaze never heard the response, for it was that moment that warninglights turn on. At that point his sixth sense turned on as he could suddenly see the missile in his mind. Blaze rolled left, with speed unrivaled. The missile missed completely.

Blaze then made a loop with speed and skilled with seemed impossible for a human pilot. He was instantly in gun range the enemy plane which Blaze capitalized by firing his machineguns. The pilot never stood a chance. Blaze's shells ripped into his engine and fuel tank. The plane exploded within moments, the pieces raining from the sky. "Nice." Bartlett said.

_Nice? Nice! He is incredible!_ Nagase thought as she witness that. _Is he real just a trainee?_

Blaze looked around. "All bogeys have been shot…" Blaze began. Then his sixth sense started to scream like a siren. "NAGASE!"

Bartlett then saw the threat as soon as blaze cried the warning it. "Nagase, they're below us too!"

It was too late. The spy vessel, which was not to be fired upon, was had a surface-to-air missile launcher on board and had finally decided to use it. When the missile was launched, it had lock on to Nagase's plane seeking it out.

Nagase grunted as she made several maneuvers in attempt to shack it but Blaze could tell it was already too late. The missile was already locked and Blaze had reacted too slowly. It had her.

Bartlett could also see that it had her for quickly moved behind her. The missile lost it lock on the Nagase's plane and quickly went for its new target: Captain Bartlett, which took it in the wing.

"Captain!" Nagase cried out.

"Hey, save the waterworks! I'm just going to bail out! These things are replicable!" Bartlett said, "It the crew making it back alive that counts! Call into base to scramble a rescue team and ready my reserve plane, Okay."

"Yes, Sir." Blaze answered, before Nagase could argue. "You are right over there?"

It took a moment before Nagase realize that Blaze was taking to her. "Yea. I'm okay."

"I'm okay, too." Chopper aided, "Thanks for asking."

"Sometimes, I think you _never_ okay." Blaze said.

"Oh c'mon! That is uncalled for!" Chopper said, "No one had been taking to me at all. It was like I didn't exist!"

"Chopper. You always remind people that you exist." Blaze pointed out, "Because you never stop talking."

"Wardog!" Thunderhead suddenly screamed out, in a panic. "Return to base, rearm, refuel, and get back into the air immediately!"

"But the rescue team isn't here, yet!" Nagase exclaimed.

"Let the rescue team deal with that." Thunderhead responded.

"You want us to **abandon are captain?**!" Blaze cried out, "What kind of people do you take us for?"

Nagase look the plane Blaze was flying in surprise. While tone of voice was common for Captain Bartlett, she had never heard it use by Blaze. That was new.

"We don't have time to let you wait for him. The enemy just declared war on us!" Thunderhead explained.

Adam Blaze quickly shut up. Chopper, for the first time, had nothing to say. Kei Nagase suddenly felt her body grow numb. They did as they were told.


	7. Begining of the War

**Name:** Genette, Albert  
**Age:** 32  
**Height:** 174cm  
**Weight:** 58kg  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Background:** The reporter and photographer, Albert Genette has come to the Sand Island navel base to write a story about a 'unique' squadron leader stations at the Sand Island navel base. Because he is a civilian and has no security clearance, he had been 'detained' until further notice.

* * *

Albert Genette, the reporter and photographer, watched as Captain Allen C. Hamilton talked on the phone. He didn't really understand what was happening, but he knew it was big. 

Hamilton put the phone down and said, "Well, it looks like we don't have the hold you anymore. I sorry about this, by the way, it seems a little rude to lock up a guest because he was a guest."

Genette found that Hamilton was extremely reasonable to him, unlike the Lt. Colonel which ran the base and lock him in this room. However, while he was glad to be allowed out now, he couldn't help but worry. "Why?" he asked, sure that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Yuktobania just declared war on us. At the same time, they launched an attack on the St. Hewlett navel port." Hamilton answered coolly, "They're bombing the hell out of it right now."

Genette thought that world just turned upside down.

----------

Nagase couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that people could forget the tragedy 15 years ago. However, it seemed like it was very possible, for Yuktobania just began attacking the St. Hewlett navel port.

The orders were clear. To make sure that the carrier, Kestrel, got out the port safely. That was when she got another shock. "This is AWACS Thunderhead to Wardog." Thunderhead said, "Edge, you lead the formation."

Nagase answer was quick. "Negative." Nagase said, "Blaze will lead. I'll cover your six, Blaze.

Nagase saw Blaze turn his head toward her plane. She didn't know that he was thinking but she was sure that he was surprised to hear her say that.

"Second Lieutenant Nagase! Follow you order!" Thunderhead roared in disbelief.

Nagase didn't back down. "No, Blaze is leading. I'll cover his six-a-clock… and I won't lose another flight lead."

"I agree with Edge." Chopper said, "Blaze is more suited for lead then Edge or me. The kid is leading."

"Wardog! Follow your orders." Thunderhead demanded.

Nagase felt her will to stand against Thunderhead fading. However salvation came from the plane beside her.

"AWACS Thunderhead, this is Blaze." She heard him announce in a tone of voice she had never heard from him before, "It doesn't matter who is flight lead because we'll all three of us are nuggets. So at the moment, the lead plane should be the one other pilots trust to get them back alive. It would seem that they feel that it's me." Blaze stated bluntly, "So stop being such a hardhead and let us do our job."

At that point another voice sounded on the radio, "Quite screwing around! This is war and the enemy is going to eat you alive!"

It was at that point an F-14 suddenly blew by them, saying, "This is Captain Marcus Snow, callsign Swordsmen. Give me a position."

"All right, Wardog!" Blaze said, "This see to it that that Kestrel leaves port safely!"

Nagase smiled. Blaze seemed born to be lead.

----------

"The war has begun." A figure said. "Our spies report that Yuktobania just declared war was they attacked the Osean navel port, St. Hewlett."

"Good things are going as planed." Another said. "What about the Razgriz?"

"We have no reports about Adam Blaze or his sister, Emily." Answered a third, "However, we believe that he is in Osea territory. The Razgriz hasn't made himself known. We doubt he know or our involvement in this war… yet"

"The Ultimate may not be a threat." The first said, "We should go looking for trouble at this stage. We haven't got the leaderships of these countries completely under control yet."

"I want the Razgriz found! He is a threat to our cause! I also want his sister back under our control…

"It is too late for that." Said another, "The Razgriz has had the Blue Dove for far too long. She will never help us now. She must be destroyed alone with the Razgriz. Both genetics must be destroyed."

"I don't recommend this. We are asking for attention!"

"What do you recommend?"

"We do nothing. We watch of the Adam Blaze or his sister but we don't seek them out. Or have you all forgotten that the Ultimate has a sixth sense? Has the power of premonition? Or perhaps you have forgotten that Emily is…"

"You're right. We have to considered there abilities." The figures all nodded in agreement, also realizing the wisdom it. "We will watch for them… for now at least."

----------

"Man, I knew this was going to be bad but this is even worse then I imagined." Chopper said as he witnessed the destruction.

"Welcome to War." Blaze said in response, "Were death and destruction are the norm and morality is mostly ignored. And I'm not making a joke."

Nagase and Chopper both knew that from his tone of voice. "All right guys, we need to spread out. Enemy aircraft are inbound on vectors 250, 280, and 220. We need to engage them to keep their minds off the Kestrel."

"I am not going to ask how you know that." Chopper said.

"Relax my friend. They're not expecting us to hit them already." Blaze explained, "They'll be exposed and overbalanced if we attack them now." Blaze then add, "Be don't chase them after they break off! We can't get to far from the Kestrel! Edge, take vector 250, Chopper, you're 280. I'll take 220."

All three planes moved in their designated vectors. "Wardog, what are you doing? You must protect the Kestrel." Thunderhead said.

Blaze's response was quick and angry, "We are protecting the Kestrel! Stop asking questions and let us do our job!"

As soon as Blaze got missile lock, he fired on the lead plane of the income attackers. "Blaze, Fox 2!" The missile hit square on. Blaze blew past the planes as the lead went down. Blaze then did an inverted loop, coming behind the trail plane before he could react, he fired another missile. The trail plane panicked and broke formation in the wrong way. The missile got him… and left his comrades wide open.

At that point, Blaze was in gun range of the second wingmen, which got a volley of gunfire. Blaze's gunfire took the plane in the left wing. Blaze quickly switched target locks and shot the last plane in the engine. Four planes down before they really understood that happened to them. It was impossible to believe one plane could destroy a formation, but that was what just happened. Snow was amazed by it.

"They're coming in at 3'clock!" Blaze heard on the radio.

"3'clock for whom! You're not helping here!"

"We're under attack! Fire the phalanx!" On ship said.

"NO! You're firing on the coastline!"

Blaze shock his head. They're panicking and it was getting people killed. This was not the time to panic. Blaze found himself grinding his teeth in anger. God, he hated war!

Blaze suddenly accelriated his plane saying, "Chopper, a plane is coming on you 6'cloak! He almost has a lock on you! Edge, have the planes in your vector been destroyed yet?"

"They have broken engagement. Afermitive." Nagase answered.

"Then go help Chopper!" Blaze ordered, "You're closer then I am! I… Shit!"

"What is it?" Nagase said.

"There is another wave of fighter coming over the bridge!" Blaze exclaimed, "I can see them now! Go help Chopper. I see what I can do to help any ally planes fight off that next wave."

Nagase did as she was ordered but she couldn't help to worry about Blaze. He was a far supieor pilot to her or Chopper, but he was one plane going against many. Even with the ally planes it would be 3 on 1 or more.

Nagase herself into overdrive, trying to end the plane in Chopper's vector as fast as she could. The plane on Chopper's 6'cloak did finally get a radar lock on him. However, Nagase's lock on him was just a bit faster as was her finger in the trigger. The plane was destroyed before he could fire a shot.

At that time, Chopper also the last plane with a missile. The plane when down into the bay with a large explosion. At that point, all then enemy planes were destroyed.

It was only when the enemy aircraft it the water that Nagase say it. "Those… Those are people floating in the waves!

"Kid, did you see this?" Chopper said.

"Yea. I saw it before Nagase." Blaze answered. "Life is full of hope and pain, to run is to fail in the tasks give to you. As I walk through the valleys of life, in the shadows of death, I shall fear not death orevil…"

Nagase realized that this was some sort of pray to the dead. She closed her eyes for a moment and wished them all a safe journey into the next life.


	8. Breaking the Blockade

Blaze watched as the rage-tag fleet began to form. This wasn't finish yet, not by a long shot. So what was next what else did the enemy have in mind? That was when he heard, "This is Captain Nicholas Anderson of the aircraft carrier Kestrel, my congratulations to the ships and planes that made it out of the port. As captain, I will now form a provisional battle fleet. The enemy has set up a blockade of ships ahead. We need to break through to escape."

Blaze rolled his eyes. Well that answered the question of what's next. A blockade. Great. That was just great. "Okay, Wardog. We need to provide air support for that sorry looking excuse for a fleet and help them get the hell out here."

"Yeah! Then we can finally go home and try to forget is horrible day ever happened!" Chopper said in response.

"Good luck in forgeting!" Blaze said, "Because I would like to remind you that we at war."

"Wardog, this is Thunderhead. Are you clear on the mission objectives?"

"Affirmative, Thunderhead. Mission objectives clear." Blaze answered. "Nagase, Chopper, don't try to destroy all the ships. Just go for the ones that are in the way and let the fleet handle the rest." Blaze quickly thought and added, "Also watch for air attacks. Call it a hunch but I doubt that the enemy done throwing them at us, yet."

"You hunches seem to have these way of being right, so I think I'll follow it." Chopper said.

Blaze move toward on the destroyers fired. After his could confirm damage to the destroyer, he quickly switched to another with the same tactic. Nasage notice and realize what he was doing.

Blaze was making runs, not trying to destroy a single ship but damage many. Chopper caught on as well. "All right, this is more like it. Nice simple targets."'

"They are armed with SAM's, buddy." Blaze said, "So do get to cocky and get shot down. Captain's orders after all."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Edge, Fox 2!"

"Chopper, Fox 2"

"Blaze, Fox 2"

Captain Snow watched his with awe. He was informed that the Wardog squadron was composed of Nuggets. But these planes were flying like Ace… except the lead. Snow was starting to question if that pilot, Blaze, was even human. It was like the demon was flying. This was going extremely well. That was good.

Blaze however was extremely worried. Some was wrong. This was way too simple. It couldn't be this easy. As the fleet began fire upon the enemy blockade, he had physic episode.

Enemy planes fired long range air-to-surface missiles at the Osean battle fleet. Taking heavy damage, all ships were quickly damage allow the enemy blockade to quickly destroy them. No survivors.

The episode end and Blaze knew he didn't have much time. The quickly turned and hit the accelerator to full. "Blaze, where are you going?" Nagase screamed.

"Wardog 1, you a leaving the engagement zone! What is happening?" Thunderhead asked before screaming in panic, "Incoming bogeys! Armed with long range air-to-surface missiles. Coming in on vector 265… the vector which Wardog 1 is heading."

Nagase couldn't believe it. She didn't know how Blaze found them but they were several miles way. Could Blaze make it?

Blaze was determined to try. He was almost passed the red line, his engine seemed like it was crying to him, like it was begging him to allow it to stall. Blaze paid it no heed. As soon as he reached the first plane, he fired one of his last missiles. It is dead on.

The other planes reconciled in shock. They didn't expect a plane to actually intercept them from this range. They quickly switched to there regular missiles, but it was too late. Blaze switched to guns fired. He didn't really aim but he still shot another down.

"I know that is a little far…" Blaze said, "…but I would still appreciate some help over here."

He didn't expect help to come any time soon. He was still on his own.

It was a 2-on-1 dogfight, with Blaze at the disadvantage. They had a full load of missiles, while blaze only had one and they outnumbered him. They had full load of missiles. That gave him an idea. It was an insane idea but an idea never the less.

As Blaze got a lock on one of the planes, at the same time, his buddy also got a lock on him. "Nice try, buddy." The enemy pilot said as he fired.

Blaze went forward and then way. The missile misses him by a fraction… and hit the plane in front of him. "You bastard!" The enemy screamed as he realized he shot his own wingman down.

The plane still had lock. Suddenly another missile hit him. Blaze turned to see another plane flying on his left wing. Blaze smiled, "Say, Nagase! What brings you way out here?"

"I heard my flight lead asking for help." Nagase answered, "And I not going to lose another flight lead."

"You really got to stop taking things so seriously." Blaze said, "By the way… Thanks."

"No problem."

"We have made it through the blockade." Captain Anderson announced, "My thanks to our brave warriors in the sea and in the air."

Copper had at that time finally count up with Blaze and Nagase. Copper when to the right wing and said, "Yeah, they made it though. That is one tough boat, man."

"One luck boat too." Blaze added, "I don't think it took a single hit this entire battle."

"Hey, you're right." Chopper said, "So Kid. How does it feel to be fight lead?"

"An advantage of being flight lead, I do have to answer that question." Blaze said.

"1…2…3!" Chopper said, "Count'em! One, two, three. Three planes." Chopper laughed as he said, "I can't wait to tell the captain about this when the rescue team pulls him out of the water!"

"Which part?" Nagase asked, "The part that we all made it back alive, the part that we complete our mission without him, or the part that Blaze was a good a fight lead as he is?

Blaze then said, "Okay! Not be putting my on a pedestal now!"

They flew back in good spirits… which quickly vanished in the four winds when they got back.


	9. Disappearence

When Blaze walked in, Nagase heart jumped before stopping. She was hopping that it was Captain Bartlett. From the expression on his face, Nagase knew that something was wrong. Nagase and Chopper watched him as he past around a little.

"Adam." Nagase called out his first name to get his attention, "Is something wrong?"

God, he hated this. Blaze took a deep breath and said. "The rescue chopper that was sent to pick up Captain Bartlett didn't find him.

"What 'a mean that didn't find him?" Chopper cried out as he stood up.

"I mean they found spy vessel and they found the wreckage of the drones we shot down… they just didn't find him. While they are sending a search team to look for him, High Brass is going to declare Captain Jack Bartlett MIA tomorrow." Blaze sighed before saying, "Lt. Colonel Howard Ford is coming in tonight to take control over the 108th squadron in his absence." As Blaze finished his sat down heavily.

"On a side note, because of our actions, you and I…" Blaze pointed to himself and Nagase as he spook, "… are being promoted to First Lieutenant. Lt. Colonel Ford wants to make it official in person. This is the info I got from Perrault and Hamilton."

Nagase started looking down. Blaze stared at her for a moment, studying her. She was a pretty one, black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She was about 5'6", weigh about 100 pounds. She took things so seriously.

Blaze finally said, "What happened wasn't your fault."

"What?" Nagase asked suddenly.

"Bartlett getting shot down wasn't your fault." Blaze said, "No one knew that ship had any missile launchers on it. Even Bartlett didn't notice until it was too late. Besides, the Captain took the missile in the wing. You would have taken it in the engine… or the **fuel tank**. He saved you life. Don't go and blame yourself. It wasn't you fault." Blaze then stood up from the table and said, "Think about what I said, Kei."

Blaze then left the table.

Blaze sat down at took out a small case and some paper. Opening up the case, he took out a drawing pencil and started to draw. At first, he didn't really know what he was going to draw, but it slowly came into his mind. A face. Just a face.

"Excuse me."

"Yes."

"Hello, I…"

"Albert Genette, the photographer making the report on the Sand Island Squadron." Blaze said without looking at him, "I know. How can I help you?"

"I was just hopping that you could answer a few questions." Genette said as he slowly entered the room.

There was a wall covered with paper, a mixture of short stories, poems, and drawings. Then there was another wall covered with designs and schematics for various jets and choppers. He seemed highly educated for a fighter pilot.

"You are the pilot which took over lead in Captain Jack Bartlett's absence, correct." He asked, almost certain that he was in the wrong room, even if he had seen him with the other pilots.

"Yes, that's right."

Genette asked the question that had been nagging him even since he entered the room. "Well, why do you want to be a pilot at all?

Blaze finally stopped drawing. He turned to him, which made Genette fear he made some sort of offense. "You mean why not become an engineer or something like that, right?"

"Yes."

"Like the freedom of being in the air." Blaze said, "When I flew for the first time, I knew that it was something I wanted to be. At least of a while." Blaze then returned to his drawing. "Anything else?"

"I hope I didn't…"

"You have made no offense." Blaze said, "I'm just not good at answering questions." Blaze then smiled, "Talk to Chopper. He'll talk about anything."

"Isn't that Second Lieutenant Nagase?" Genette asked, as he notice the picture Blaze was drawing.

"No." Blaze said with a smile, "That is **First** Lieutenant Nagase. I don't know any Second Lieutenant Nagase."

Genette frowned for a moment before it dawned on him. "She was promoted?"

"Yeah. So was I." Blaze said, "And don't ask her any questions either. She taken the Captain's disappearance pretty hard."

"She blames herself."

"Correct." Blaze said as he pointed his finger at him and fired an imaginary gun. "So don't talk to her about it. Just leave her alone."

"Thanks for talking to me." Genette said.

"Hey, no problem." Blaze said, "As I said, I'm just not very good at answering questions."

Blaze then sat down and finished his drawing. Sometimes, having a photographic memory was useful.

"Who is going to lead the squadron now?" Chopper repeated when Genette asked the question. "I wouldn't worry about that. Remember, we're an auxiliary squadron."

Genette, who had taken Blaze's advise, nodded. "From what the Kid, That would be soon-to-be First Lieutenant Adam Blaze, Lt. Colonel Ford is coming in from the mainland. He is the official head of the 108th Squadron."

Chopper led back, "Oh man! I love this song!" he said as Puddle of Mud was playing on his repaired stereo, "I am going to sleep well tonight."

It was at that point that the warning sirens started going off. "An Air Raid! You've got to be kidding, man!"

* * *

It isn't really well recorded when the promontions happened, so forgive me if someone did better then I did. 


	10. Air Raid

**Name:** Hans Grimm  
**Age:** 19  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Green  
**Height:** 5'4"  
**Weight:** 115 lbs.  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Background:** The only pilot younger then Adam Blaze, Airmen First Class Hans Grimm his one of the Sand Island's mechanics while training in air combat under Captain Jack Bartlett. His callsign is Archer.

* * *

"Scramble all jets!" Hamilton screamed out, "Get all flyable aircraft into the air, immediately! Move it!" 

"No shit!" Blaze mumbled as he sat down into the cockpit and prepared for launch. "Road call. This First Lieutenant Adam Blaze, Callsign Blaze."

"This is First Lieutenant Kei Nagase, Callsign Edge."

"This is Second Lieutenant Alvin Davenport, Callsign Chopper."

"Confirmed. All members of 108th Squadron accounted for." Blaze said, "Sand Island, we're ready for take off."

"Air raid warning! Enemy Bombers inbound!" Came a tech on the radio, "Scramble and engage!"

"Damn it. The Turbines won't start. C'mon! C'mon!" Chopper howled out.

"Chopper, stop panicking." Blaze ordered. "Relax and then try."

Like magic, Chopper managed to get the plane running. "Now take off. I'll go last."

"Blaze…" Nagase started to object.

"Don't question. Just do it." Blaze said before Nagase could say anything, "We have no time for arguments."

Nagase took off first. It was a quick and clean take off, though Blaze felt that she rushed it just a little. Chopper was next. Blaze closed is eyes for a moment of concentration on his Sixth Sense. They were almost out of time.

Blaze moved into high gear. He needed to get into the air now. Blaze went as fast a possible through the take off procedures. It was when he was finally in the air that the attacking aircraft reached them.

"Blaze, engaging!" Blaze said as his began fight the enemy aircraft to reach their bombers.

"Edge, engaging!"

"Chopper, engaging."

Blaze began to fire is guns. He wasn't trying to accurate. He just wanted to reach the enemy bombers. When he got radar lock one of the bombers Blaze fired and rolled to the next one.

As missile Blaze fired destroyed the first bomber, Blaze fired again at the second, which had the same results. At this point however, on of the escort planes had got a radar lock on him, forcing him to withdraw to take care of the enemy plane.

Nagase and Chopper fired upon the bombers. The never stood a chance. All enemy bombers were destroyed in a matter of moments, which seemed to drive the escort planes into chaos.

"I see you managed to get up." Pops called out, "Is you plane alright?"

"We're all just fine." Blaze answered, "Thanks for the concern."

"Glad to hear it. I guess keeping it in shape had paid off."

Blaze smiled… and then frowned. "We had bogeys coming in on vector 320. High speeds." Blaze announced "They not going to wait for us before they begin there next run! Wardog, move to intercept immediately!"

"Bombers in sight. Moving to intercept now, Blaze." Nagase said.

There were three bombers, all B-1's. "All right. This is what we are going to do." Blaze instructed, "We each get a bomber. We're not going to worry about any other plane until you have shot it down. Understood."

"Understood." Came the answer from both Wardog wingmen.

"All right. Let's destroy them."

Wardog got target lock there selected bombers and the same time and fired. Because the bombers thought they had gotten way, they never realized what happened. They were destroyed before they could even think to evading.

"Blaze, all bomber shot down." Nagase said.

"Confirmed. All right, let's split formation and fend off all aircraft attacking the runway." Blaze said.

"Sweet. Let's bag 'em." Chopper said.

"This is Wardog leader, Lt. Colonel Ford, approaching Sand Island. What is your status?"

"Well, here comes his highness from the mainland now." Chopper said.

"Yeah." Blaze said as he rolled his eyes. "Lt. Colonel Ford, This is First Lieutenant Adam Blaze." Blaze said, "Sand Island is under attack by hostile aircraft. Repeat, Sand Island is under attack.

"I trust you and you wingmen and hold the runway until I arrive."

"Yes, Sir." Blaze said.

"Yeah and while were at it, we can do some stunts to entertain you." Chopper said.

"Pops is taking off." Nagase said as the transport plane left the ground.

Blaze then noted another plane was out. "Hey, guys. Isn't that the captain's replacement plane?"

"Yes." Nagase cried out, "Yes it is."

"Who the hell pulled that out?" Chopper asked.

"This is Grimm. I was in the hanger helping out the mechanics. I'm taking off."

"The hell you are!" Chopper cried. "You're not even out of replacement pilot train yet! Isn't there any other spare pilots?"

"I didn't see any." Grimm answered.

"There's no time" Nagase said, "Be careful, Grimm. I'll cover you."

"**We'll** cover you." Blaze said, "Girl, you ever try to cover an area by yourself again, I'll drag you into a ring and knock you left and right." Blaze told her straightly, "Now, let's give Grimm a hand in getting into the air."

"Yes, sir." Nagase said, with a smile.

----------

"Did you hear, yet?" A solder said as he gave the gate guard a cigarette.

"Hear what?" asked the gate guard asked

"There transport plane is talking to the tower." The solder explained, "Clams to be from Sand Island.He's tellingthe tower that it's under attack.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. It's going to land here."

While the men were talking, a small figure quietly went past them.

----------

The enemy plane burst into flames as the bullets from Blazes guns tore into it. It was at that point that Blaze had missile lock on him. The Enemy plane fired, desperately trying to at him out yell, "Die, you demon!"

Living up to that assessment, Blaze then went past another enemy plane. The missile that was lock on to him hit the enemy right in the nose. One problem solved.

"What was that? That guy is nuts!"

Nagase thought her heart stopped for a moment when she saw that. Blaze was by far the best pilot she had ever seen, even better the Bartlett. It was impossible the way he flew, like he knew everything that was happen around him. It was incredible.

"This is Grimm, I'm taking off." Grim declared, "Can you see me?"

"I see you just fine, my friend. I hope you do as well up here as you're doing down there." Blaze said.

"This is Airmen First Class Hans Grimm, callsign Archer. Control tower, I'll be join Wardog Squadron."

"Archer, this is Blaze." Blaze then said, "I'll be number four on my wing. You understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I understand perfectly."

"This is Wardog Leader. I'm low on fuel. Requesting permission to land." Ford suddenly said.

_Requesting permision to WHAT?_ Blaze thought. That was stupid.

"Negative, Colonel Ford!" Sand Island Tower said, "We are under attack. You may not land!"

"Friendly aircraft. Cover me as I land." Ford said, ignoring the tower.

"'Cover you as you land.' Are you insane?" Chopper exclaimed.

"Second Lieutenant Davenport, is that you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be sure to write you up after I…"

Blaze shock his head. The Lt. Colonel never got to finish what he was saying, because at that point his plane had taken a missile. Blaze watched as the plane made a nose drive right into the ground. He knew that Ford was dead.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it." Blaze said, "Wardog, I would have told you all to disobey that order, anyway. It put our lives at unnecessary risk."

"Third wave, closing fast."

"They what are we waiting for. Let's get them." Blaze said.

They were five bombers. Great. Blaze lock onto the first bomber in formation. "Blaze, fox 2."

"Edge, Fox 2.

"Chopper, Fox 2."

"Archer, Fox 2."

"Grimm!" Blaze callout to him, "You got a bogey approaching on your right."

Grimm rolled around and easily got behind the bogey. He fired his guns until the plane went down.

Blaze razed his brows a little. "Excuse me, Archer."

"Yes, sir."

"You are Airmen First Class Hans Grimm, Right?" Blaze said, "Because you flying like an ace."

"Yeah, you have hands of gold." The tower declared. "Guess we didn't need to worry about you after all."

"So my flying was okay?" Grimm asked.

Blaze rolled eyes before he heard laugher on the radio, "Yes, Gimm. You did good." Was that Nagase?

"Thanks. It was all thanks to the support of all of you."

"Let's go home, shall we." Chopper said, "I want to get some sleep."


	11. Journal Entry 3 Blaze

**Entry 525**

**General William Hadilen was quoted saying 'The true test of a man comes from his time in the field, not his time in training.' I see what he means now. Hans Grimm, who is 19, kind 'a short, seems to have some sort of inferiority complex… or so I thought. When he was flying out there with me, he had nerves of steel. **

**Another example is making Nagase, Chopper, and me; three nuggets. We have been flying like Aces just as the war began. It's funny. It's only been 15 hours and we have already suffered 2 major attacks. It would seem that Yuktobania's is using a blitzkrieg strategy, one that would leave no room for Usea to launch a counterattack. Very smart of them.**

**I'm a becoming worried about Emily. She has a funny way of knowing things and because she is so young, normal gets scared. I will try to get in touch with her tomorrow… if things go well.**

**-Adam Blaze

* * *

**

Please forgive me if I use names that you haven't heared of in history. That would be becuase I made them up. Thanks. 


	12. Blaze's Sister

**Name:** Blaze, Emily  
**Age:** 9  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Height:** 3'5"  
**Weight:** 83 lbs.  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Background:** Kid sister of Adam Blaze, Emily seams to have high intelligence seems to run in the family. Despite this, Emily still is very much a little girl and acts as such.

* * *

Genette positioned the camera as his recorded everything in the crew room. Nagase turned back to her book. She just stared at the writing, trying to remember what came next. She turned out the window to see what was happening…

…and saw a little girl looking back at her.

She had short brown hair, a blue dress, and a doll with a red bow around her neck. However, that was all Nagase was able to notice about her, because the girl jumped back and ran off.

Nagase stood up and ran after her, note quite sure if it was just her imagination or not. How did a little girl get on the base?

----------

Blaze hung up the phone. He couldn't believe this. From what Melissa just said, Emily seemed to just vanish on her. That was just great. He walked out the door, is face seemed pale. Blaze shock his head. He was going to strangle that girl.

As Blaze turned the corner, someone ran right into him. "Hey, take it easy!" Blaze said, "What's the… Nagase?"

"Sorry, Blaze." Nagase said in a rush, "I just saw something really weird."

"Weird?" Blaze eco

"Yeah. It's silly." Nagase said, "I probably just my imagination anyway. I thought I saw this little girl."

"Little girl?" Blaze repeated. He had a thought. "This little girl… she wouldn't happen to be about this high…" Blaze raised his hand in measurement, "…have long brown hair and be carrying a doll with a red bow on the back of its neck?"

Nagase just stared, "You're seen her, too?"

"Not exactly." Blaze said. "I know were to look."

"You do?"

"Yup."

----------

"You're room?" Nagase exclaimed. "Why would she be in you're room?"

Blaze didn't answer. He just opened the door and started looking around. And knock on things. When he knocked on the door to his desk cabinet he stopped.

Blaze then stepped aside for her to see. When he opened it, there she was. The little girl. It was then that Nagase notice the color of her eyes. Blue with white pupils. Her eyes were just like Blaze's.

Blaze reached in a picked the girl up and put her on his desk.

They stared at each other for a moment before the girl spoke. "Am I in trouble?"

"Yup." Blaze answered before he turned to Nagase, "Kei Nagase, this is Emily Blaze. My sister."

"You're sister?"

"Yeah. When you ran into me, I had just learned that she was missing." Blaze explained, "That's why when you told me you saw a girl, I had a guess who it was." Blaze turned back to her, "Emily, you **can't** go looking for me. How did you get here anyway?"

"I nice man flew to a base then flew here." Emily answered, "I could tell he was a nice man. He was an old, losing his hair. I don't know is name."

"Pops." Nagase said.

Blaze nodded. "Can't you come home?" Emily said.

"No."

"Why?"

"You know why?"

"It's not fare!"

"Life never is." Blaze said, "Look, I'm fine. However, Melissa and Michael are worried about you as so was I when I found out. It's was worry for you to run off."  
Emily looked down, "I'm sorry." Emily then looked back up. "Thank you."

"What?" Nagase said.

"You know, if you like him, you should tell him." Emily said, "or some else will. His stupid when it comes to girls."

"What?" Nagase said, almost positive what she was taking about. She hadn't told anyone about her crush on Blaze. How did…

"Emily." Blaze said sternly.

"Sorry." Emily said, realizing what she did.

"Let's see if we can get you home." Blaze said.

----------

Blaze and Chopper watched as Nagase and Emily played with Kirk. "How did she sneak pass the security of two military bases? This isn't funny, man."

"Do you see anybody laughing?" Blaze said, "It's a good thing that they didn't. They would have shot her, before they realized she was just a kid."

"Good point." Chopper said, "On another note, She seems to have taken a real liking for Nagase."

Blaze shrugged. "She has taken a real liking for Kirk too." Blaze smiled, "Then again, she always had a way with animals, so it's not too surprising."

"What happens now?" Chopper asked.

"Well, Michael, the man that adopted us, is a member of the U.I.C." Blaze answered, "So he can just fly in and pick Emily up. At that point, we should have a new mission." Blaze then turned to Chopper and said, "You know what? Everything aside, I'm happy to see her. It's been about 7 months since I have been able to."

Chopper nodded, "Wish I could see Mari, Billy and Eddy. So I think I understand what you mean. Man, I miss them!"

Blaze nodded. Chopper referring to his wife and two sons made him look at Emily again. From what Chopper said, Billy was about Emily's age.

Emily suddenly stared laughing as Kirk run up to her. Her joy made Blaze and Chopper smile. Nagase smiled also as she looked up. She could tell Blaze. Not yet.

* * *

U.I.C. stands for Usea Intelligence Corps. There will be more involivement with them later. 


	13. Hellos and Goodbyes

**Name:** Kushrenada, Michael  
**Age:** 42  
**Hair:** Red  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Height:** 5'10"  
**Weight:** 193 lbs.  
**Blood Type:** AB  
**Background:** While holding an undersecretary position, Michael Kushrenada is in fact a top operative in the U.I.C. A legendary figure in the intelligence world, his friendship which Adam Blaze has led him to adopt him and his sister, Emily.

* * *

Blaze walked towards his plane and looked back for a moment. It mission was straight forward. Then Usean military was gathering a fleet for a counterattack against Yuktobanian: General Mobilization. Wardog and several other squadrons are to act as air support against an enemy attack.

"Captain Blaze." He heard behind him.

Blaze turned to see a middle aged man in a black suit and mirror shades. He was 5'10", brown eyes, and red hair which showed nothing to his 42 years of age. A legendary figure in the war 15 years ago in espionage: Michael Kushrenada.

"Michael, I know that I'm a squadron leader…" Blaze said, "… but to my knowledge, it is only until they find someone better."

"Adam, we both know that they won't." Michael said, "Your genetic evolution to formula X-22 was far superior to the others. You have a natural talent with anything involving war." Michael shrugged and said, "Besides, I think that I could…"

"Don't even think about it." Blaze said, "I will not have special treatment. That is a good way to be notice."

"You're already walking the right path to be notice." Michael said, "However, this is war. A skilled pilot should be considered insignificant to anyone in most cases. But in this case, the Gray Men are afraid. You scare them. So does Emily."

"So I should have just let my squadron die and the fleet be destroyed?"

"No, but you should watch you back." Michael answered. "Your gifts are harder to hide then Emily's."

Blaze shrugged, "If you're so worried, we could always tell the U.I.C about Emily and me."

"Not at chance in hell!" Michael retorted. "The both of you would be placed in lab to study your cells and I would be 'replaced'." Michael sighed, "No, I think it's best to keep this indoors."

Blaze nodded with a grin, "Never easy, is it?"

"No it's not." Michael said, "Watch you back, Adam. The Gray Men would love nothing more then to see you six feet under. You're wingmen could get caught in the crossfire, if that happens."

Blaze then said, "That would be a sorry day."

"Yes it would."

Then Blaze added, "For **them**."

----------

"Kei! Kei!" Emily called out as she ran toward the three wingmen of Wardog.

"Emily, shouldn't you be…"

"If I did that, I wouldn't see Adam before he left." Emily said.

Nagase smiled while Chopper and Grimm started laughing. This girl was impossible. She still managed to escape Blazes room after to MP's were sent to guard it. They were going to have a field day with this one.

"Also, I have to give you this." Emily said as she held out a small bracelet.

Nagase picked it up and looked at it. It looked to be homemade, with bird feathers attached. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emily said, "It'll help you protect my brother."

"Speaking of you brother." Chopper said as Blaze entered the hanger. He didn't seem the least bit surprised to see Emily there. However, there was another man with him that he didn't recognize.

Blaze knelled down so that he was at Emily's height. "Alright, squirt. I have to go now." Blaze said, "Now, unless there is a real emergence, don't seek onto the base again. Okay?"

"Alright." Emily said, "I'm sorry, Michael. I was scared."

He smiled and said, "I know. But like you brother said, you can't just come to him whenever. I could have seen about it. Okay."

"Alright." Emily said.

Blaze then stood up. "Alright. Lets get to the air, guys… and girl."


End file.
